Dancing through Life
by Zohh
Summary: Drabble series based off of songs.  Six drabbles at a time.  It's just life, so keep dancing through.  Brittany/Santana.
1. One through Six

**Author's note: **So you know that prompt, where you have to put your iPod/mp3 player/whatever on shuffle and then write a drabble based on the songs that come up? Yeah. I'm doing that. Only this time I think I might just turn it into an entire drabble series because drabble series seem to be my forte. I'll probably do six songs/six drabbles at a time because I like the number six.

Everything is Brittany/Santana because they are the best. The end.

* * *

><p>One:<em> Modeh ani <em>- Jewish prayer/song_  
><em>

There was a light clicking sound before music started blaring through the air. Santana groaned and nearly shoved the entire alarm clock off of her bedside table in an effort to turn it off.

"Saaaaaaaan," Brittany's muffled voice drew out her name and Santana groaned again.

"Fuck, Britt, I told you _not_ to set the alarm; it's Saturday."

Brittany yawned and sat up. Her hair was messy and a smile crept onto her face. Outside of the blind-covered window, the sun was just beginning to rise and birds were chirping in a practically irritating manner. She looked down at Santana and saw the other girl lay back down with her face buried into the pillow.

"San, turn over."

"No."

"C'mon."

"Is the sun out yet?"

Brittany peaked through the blinds. "Almost."

"It's too early," Santana said through the pillow.

"I like early," Brittany declared.

"No you don't."

"I like your face."

Santana rolled over, rubbing her eyes. "That doesn't count."

"But I got you to turn over and now I get to see it!" Brittany beamed, a loose strand of messy hair falling and landing next to her right cheek. "You're face is pretty in the morning."

Santana was too tired to blush at the comment. "Is that why you set the alarm? So you could just look at me in the early-fucking-morning?"

"Actually, I tried turning the radio on last night so I listen to some music and dance while you took a shower, but I forgot which button to press, so I pressed all of them, but then nothing happened, so I gave up and danced to silent music. I the alarm must've set." Brittany shrugged sheepishly, pushing her bed-head hair behind her ears.

Santana shook her head, trying not to smile. She pulled Brittany back down on to the bed with her and said, "Just go back to sleep."

* * *

><p>Two: <em>I Want to Hold Your Hand <em>- The Beatles _  
><em>

Santana took in a breath and smiled warmly. "When did you get to be so smart?" She took hold of Brittany's pinky and the two walked down the hallway with matching smiles.

Brittany began swinging their arms as they walked, and then abruptly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Santana's warm and happy expression turned into one full of concern.

"Anything's possible," Brittany repeated.

"Yeah..."

The blonde looked down at their interlocking pinky fingers and then let go, opening up the rest of her hand. She pulled on Santana's fingers until she did the same. Santana's breath hitched as Brittany laced the rest of their fingers together.

Brittany merely shrugged, ignoring the passing students, and then continued walking down the hallway, pulling Santana along behind her. Santana's face was bright red and she scanned her eyes along the hallway, but no one noticed or cared about her.

"San, you're being so slow,"

Santana bit her lip and caught up to Brittany, who squeezed her hand.

_Anything's possible._

* * *

><p>Three: <em>Beyond the Sea<em> - Bobby Darin

"That was great, Santana!" Mr. Shuester said enthusiastically. "You know, I think you may have found your niche with the jazz and blues songs. With the ah, exception of Trouty Mouth's lyrics, your voice really does suit jazz."

"Y'know, I don't know why everyone puts down Trouty Mouth. The lyrics were totally bangin'." Santana shook her head and hopped off the stage. Sam was glaring at her as everyone got up from the auditorium seats.

"I liked it," Brittany said as she walked up to her.

"You did?"

Brittany nodded. "I especially liked how you totally sung it for me."

Santana crossed her arms. "Who said anything about me singing about sailing and love to you?"

Brittany frowned, turning away to look down at the ground.

"I'm kidding, Britt." Santana rolled her eyes, nudging the other girl with her shoulder.

Immediately, Brittany's face lit back up and she smiled.

"I'm just sayin', though, that song should have secured me another solo for sectionals this year, or else I'm goin' Lima Heights on Mr. Shue. Last time we let Berry sing alone she and Finnocence screwed us over for Nationals."

"You'll definitely get a solo, San. Mr. Shue even said that you found your lost Nick. I didn't even know you had a Nick."

"It's _niche_."

"Yeah, that."

Santana rolled her eyes again, only this time she was smiling. "Come on, I want to go sailing into your arms and get my seaside kissing on."

* * *

><p>Four: <em>Seasons of Love <em>- _Rent_

"Hey San,"

"Yeah?"

"Remember last year, when we used to be Cheerios?"

Santana looked up from locker with a quizzical expression. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"I miss you in your uniform," Brittany said, closing her locker door. She glanced over her shoulder as two girls in red Cheerios uniforms walked past them.

Santana hid her blush with a smirk.

"So much has changed since last year," Brittany commented as she waited for Santana to grab all of her books.

"Everything changes," Santana said, finally closing her door.

Brittany took a step back and stared at the girl in front of her. "I like this year better," she said after a moment of hesitation.

"You do?"

"Yup. Even if I don't get to see your legs everyday in a Cheerios uniform."

To prove her point, Brittany leaned over and quickly gave Santana a simple kiss on the lips without any fault or confusion.

* * *

><p>Five: <em>The Space Between <em>- Dave Matthews Band

Brittany was emptying out the contents of her bag into her locker when Santana walked up to her and let out a breath to make her presence known.

"I'm ready," she declared.

"I'm Brittany."

"No, Britt-_I'm ready_."

"Ready for what?"

"Everything. I'm-I'm ready to stop lying." Santana glanced around at their surroundings before pushing forward. "I'm ready to embrace my awesomeness and be who I am. I'm ready to be with you."

Brittany didn't say anything and Santana started to panic.

"Please, don't-don't tell me it's too late. I know it took me a while, but oh God..." This was starting to turn into the time Santana confessed her love to Brittany and she didn't think she could handle yet another rejection without exploding.

Brittany shook her head, her lips twitching into a small smile. She opened her arms and embraced Santana into a tight hug, trying to squeeze out any space that was in between them. No one in the hallway bothered looking at them, and if they did, Santana didn't care. She buried her head into Brittany's neck; they needed to make up for lost time.

* * *

><p>Six: <em>Amazing Grace<em> - Frank Ticheli

Brittany was alone on the stage, sans for the supporting band, while she stretched out her limbs. Mr. Shuester had decided to showcase her's and Mike's dancing again this year since it had proved to be a great hit last year when they won sectionals, and Brittany wanted to practice in order to make everything perfect.

She got to her feet and motioned for the band to start playing. Almost immediately she began moving to the slow melody; she was used to more modern music and dancing, but had recently decided to step out of her comfort zone to take a stab at the more classical and instrumental music.

She moved and twisted her body to the slower beat, attempting to make up for the lack of lyrics by telling her own story through dance. A percussionist in the band began rolling on the timpani, and as the band got dramatically louder Brittany got louder with them, and then when the band got softer Brittany got softer too.

Mike had been telling her earlier that sometimes, when he just needed to relax, he would turn his radio onto the classical music station and just dance to whatever music was produced from the instruments. Brittany now understood what he meant; the pressures of having her talent showcased again had been getting to her, and this time their was no fake magic comb to ease her nerves (granted, of course, after finding out the comb wasn't magic, Brittany was very upset).

Brittany turned on her toe, bringing her entire body down to the ground as the music ended.

"I figured you'd be practicing in here."

Brittany looked up as Santana walked from the left wing onto the stage. "How long have you been watching me?"

Santana ignored the question and knelt down next to Brittany. "You're amazing. You know that, right?"

Brittany wanted to shake her head because, no, she didn't think that she was all that amazing. She wasn't used to the sort of slow, flowing dance moves she had just been performing, and knew for a fact that they didn't live up to anything else she could perform.

Gently, Santana placed a loose thread of hair behind Brittany's ear and murmured, "You're so gorgeous when you dance."

Brittany smiled up at her and sighed. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I sort of cheated and listened to the song once through before writing the drabble. Oh well. I hate rules, anyway. Also, _Modeh ani _is a prayer generally recited every morning upon waking up. It was the song that played every morning to wake us up at the summer camp I went to.

ALSO. After associating Dave Matthews Band with Brittany/Santana, _The Space Between_ is now my new favourite song.**  
><strong>


	2. Seven through Twelve

**Author's note: **Six more songs. Six more drabbles. I love listening to music and then writing about each song.

* * *

><p>Seven: <em>When you Wish Upon a Star <em>- Disney's _Pinocchio _

Santana made her way up the stairs to Brittany's room after Mrs. Pierce had let her into the house. With a quick knock on the door she opened it up and said, "Hey, Britt."

"Hi San," Brittany mumbled, sitting up against her headboard with a book in front of her.

"Are...are you reading? A book?" Santana sat down on the edge of the bed, disbelief all over her face.

"Mmhmm. S'really good." Brittany didn't look up, instead turning a page and continued to read.

"Britt. You _never_ read, unless it's about cats or from a magazine."

Brittany nodded slowly, her eyes focused on the words before her. "Hold on...almost done with this chapter..."

Santana moved to sit cross-legged on the bed, waiting patiently.

"Done!" Brittany dog-eared the page she was on and set the book down. She was smiling brightly.

"So...you're reading a book..."

"Yup! It's all about Disney World at night, and all the Disney villains are trying to take over, and these kids have to save the Magic Kingdom 'cause they turn into holograms when they go to sleep and end up in the parks. It's super cool!"

"Wow. That definitely sounds like it's right up your alley." Santana was smiling, both enamored and shocked at the fact that Brittany was actually reading a book, a _real_ book.

"Except..." Brittany's smile faltered and she glanced worriedly at the book next to her knee. "It's also kinda' scary. There was one part where they were on the _It's a Small World_ ride and all the dolls attacked them. I don't think I can go on that ride ever again."

"Don't worry, Britt. I'd totally protect you from those creepy dolls."

"You would?"

"Of course. I'd show the little porcelain mongrels how it's done in Lima Heights!"

Brittany was smiling again, but she still kept looking down at her book. "San..."

"Hm?"

"Can I finish reading?"

Santana moved to sit up next to Brittany, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Only if you read it out loud to me."

* * *

><p>Eight: <em>Sing, Sing, Sing <em>- Benny Goodman

It was Rachel's idea to have a dance marathon in order to raise money for their trip to Nationals. California was a lot farther away and more expensive than New York, after all.

By the end of the week, they had managed to scrounge up a bit of support from the school thanks to Coach Beiste and her insistence that the football team help, and the Big Quench slushie company had agreed to sponsor due to the student population's love for their slushies.

"Come on, San! It's about to start!"

Santana, who had been busy fixing the number pinned to her dress and making sure her hair was perfect, was dragged into the middle of the gym floor by Brittany. Principal Figgans was still going over the rules of the competition, but no one seemed to be paying attention. The other students who had showed up to the event had an air of carelessness about them, only coming because members of the football team would be there (or rather, forced to be there by Coach Beiste); the only people who seemed genuinely excited were the glee club students.

Principal Figgans motioned for the band to began and the music started playing.

Brittany grinned, grasping onto Santana's hands, and started moving. By the end of the first hour, half of the students were already out and were either sitting in chairs watching the others or had simply left.

"Wow, Santana," Mike said, dancing up to the two with Tina in his arms. "I had no idea you were such a good dancer. Definitely on par with Britt."

"Thanks," Santana smiled smugly. "I guess you two aren't that bad,"

Mike laughed but Tina watched as Santana twirled Brittany, lifting her slightly in the air.

Another three hours later and it was down to Mike and Tina, Brittany and Santana, and Sam and Mercedes. Everyone else was either too tired to continue or had just simply given up.

"Britt," Santana said wearily, "I don't think I can go any longer."

"No, we have to win!"

"I can barely move."

"Saaaaaaaaaan!"

With a groan, Santana picks up her pace, trying to suppress the burning in her calf muscles.

"Yay!" Brittany's smile widens and she pulls Santana closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Just remember how much you love me and how much you'll love it when we win."

"Mmhmm," Santana looks over Brittany's shoulder, glaring at Puck. From the sidelines, Puck and Lauren are both pretending to be snapping whips in the air, snickering along with their movements.

* * *

><p>Nine: <em>Sky<em> - Joshua Radin and Ingrid Michaelson

When Santana fell asleep, she had been laying on her side with Brittany's arm draped around her abdomen. When Santana woke up, she had been laying on her stomach with the other side of the bed completely empty.

"Britt?" There was no response. The blinds were still closed, covering the morning sunlight trying to stream through the windows, and the bedroom door was cracked open.

Santana stretched her legs and got out of the bed, running a hand through her messy hair and walking out of the room.

"Britt? Where are you?"

There were was a muffled voice coming from the kitchen and then a soft giggle. In her state of just-woken-up, Santana had no idea what was going on. She stumbled over a chair, promptly stubbing her toe, and had to bit her cheek to keep from swearing. That was definitely a wake up call, and now she was a bit more alert.

The voice grew louder and the giggling was more incessant.

Brittany was sitting on the counter, her ear pressed to a phone and her feet swinging back and forth.

"And he fainted?" There was a slight pause before Brittany laughed again. "I'll have to tell San when she wakes up. She's totally gonna' make fun of him."

Santana didn't make her presence known in the kitchen, and instead leaned up against the wall that lead into the room, watching Brittany with a small smile.

"You're gonna' name it after me, right?" Another pause. "Yay!"

Brittany stopped swinging feet and crossed her ankles.

"Alright. Come and visit soon, please?" Santana watched as Brittany waited for a response. "Okay, Quinn. Love you, too! Bye."

Santana sighed and brought herself up from the wall. She padded across the kitchen floor, catching Brittany just as she jumped off of the counter top.

"Oh, Santana! You're awake."

"Mmhmm. How's Quinn doin'?"

Brittany cocked her head. "Were you listening to the conversation?"

"Not really. Just watching you."

Brittany blushed but pressed forward with a grin. "She's pregnant!"

"Really? So she can be Tubbers again?"

"Puck fainted when he found out."

Santana laughed loudly, doubling over.

"Would you faint if you found out that I was pregnant?"

Calming herself down, Santana shook her head. "No, because we would have to really plan it."

Brittany bit her lip, fidgeting with the phone in her hand. "San? I want you to faint."

"The eff?"

"I want you to faint like Puck did, even if it isn't a surprise."

Santana's eyes widened. Brittany wants to have a kid?

_Definitely_ _a wake up call_.

* * *

><p>Ten: <em>The Book of Love <em>- Peter Gabriel

"Um, can I make a suggestion?"

Everyone in the room looked towards Blaine and Mr. Shuester nodded his head.

"I know this might seem a bit obvious coming from me, but I really think instead of trying original songs again, you guys...or we, whatever, should try a capella."

"Coming from the boy who transferred from an entirely a capella group," Santana said coolly. Who's idea was it to let Blaine join the glee club?

"Just hear me out: it's something you guys have never really done before, and it'll be a way to better feature everyone in the group. Besides," he said, looking around at everyone, "the Warblers aren't competing in Regionals."

Mr. Shuester nodded thoughtfully. "You guys, I think Blaine is right. I think I might even have a song in mind, if I can find the arrangement. All in favor of going a capella for Regionals?"

There was a slight murmur as everyone in the room, even Rachel raised their hands. Blaine smiled broadly and Kurt clapped his hands.

Later that week Mr. Shuester was handing out parts and Rachel gasped.

"I don't have the opening solo? Mr. Shue?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"But Mr. Shue, I _always_ have the solo! This is blasphemy!"

"Put it to rest, hobbit," Santana snapped, rolling her eyes.

"The whole point of doing it a capella was so we could properly feature every member," Mr. Shuester said. "I can't keep giving you the solos, Rachel."

"But-but...I'm the best! What's next, we're not going to come out from the back of the theater?"

Mr. Shuester shook his head again. "I'm mixing it up this year. I don't want the judges to except the same thing from us."

Santana ignored the rest of the conversation Rachel and Mr. Shuester were having and looked down at the music in front of her with a smile.

Before they knew it they were standing in the wings of the familiar stage, waiting for their names to be called. Adrenaline was rushing through the air and into their bodies, and Brittany made her way over to where Santana was standing.

"Nervous?"

Santana shook her head. "You?"

Brittany did the same.

"Alright guys, it's go-time!" Mr. Shue clapped his hands together, smiling at all of his students. "I have faith in all of you; you're gonna' kill this performance!"

They filed onto the stage; none of the lights were shining down on them except for one, lone spotlight that Puck stood in the middle of. Everyone else was hidden in the back by darkness, their navy blue dresses and shirts concealing them well. With a nod from Puck's head, they began singing.

Puck sang the first verse, standing alone in the spotlight with Quinn's hidden voice floating above it from the background. Another spotlight appeared and Santana stepped up to sing the second verse. Another hidden voice from the background started harmonizing with her over the other flowing voices, and Santana smiled while she sang.

The background instruments, or rather voices, grew louder before the third verse started, and Puck nodded along with the slow beat before opening his mouth to sing. After the first line, Santana joined in, taking over the lead. Puck smiled and stepped back from the spotlight, Brittany taking his place.

Santana turned her head when she felt something grab her hand, and looked over at Brittany, who was still harmonizing with her. The two laced their fingers together as the lights on stage started turning on and the rest of the New Directions were visible.

_And I, I love it when you give me things  
>And you, you ought to give me wedding rings <em>

They ended the song all together with one last _you ought to give me wedding rings_ and the audience cheered even louder than they did last year when the New Directions had performed original songs.

Rachel and Finn had the leads in the next song, as per usual, and by the time they were back on stage to find out if they were going to Nationals again, everyone was jittery. Aural Intensity was back again, under the direction of their usual teacher, and they were also up against an all-girls group called the Treble Clefs.

"Coming up in second place," the announcer said eagerly, "Aural Intensity!"

Santana bit her lip as the cheering died down. Did the judges think their performance was too controversial with her and Brittany singing together? Did they blow their chances by taking a stab at a capella?

"And your new Regional champions, going on to Nationals..." the announcer paused for dramatic affect, receiving glares from the two remaining groups. "Ladies and gentlemen, please congratulate the New Directions!"

The cheering rose up again and everyone screamed in delight as Mr. Shuester was given the large trophy. Brittany beamed at Santana, immediately pulling her into a hug. Santana pulled back slightly and kissed her instead.

Letting Blaine into the group was definitely an awesome idea.

* * *

><p>Eleven: <em>Sleep <em>- Eric Whitacre

Brittany rolled over under the sheets for the umpteenth time. She squinted her eyes at the flashing numbers on the alarm clock and sighed. It was three in the morning and she still couldn't fall asleep, despite how tired she felt.

Next to her, Santana was sound asleep, curled up like a cat with her arms tucked close to her torso.

Turning on to her side, Brittany propped her head up with her elbow on the pillow and let her mouth twitch upwards as she watch Santana's even breathing. After about a minute, though, the even breathing she was watching turned ragged and Santana's eyelids squeezed tight. Brittany frowned, deciding if whether or not she should turn on a lamp.

Santana's legs uncurled and she unknowingly kicked Brittany in the shin.

As gently as she could, Brittany reached over and shook Santana's shoulder. With a gasp, Santana's eyes shot open and she was still breathing raggedly.

"Did I wake you?"

Brittany shook her head in the dark. "I haven't been able to sleep. You were having a bad dream."

"Y-yeah, I was," Santana swallowed, brushing her fingers through her hair.

Without word, Brittany pulled Santana closer and let her fingers dance along tan arms. Santana tugged on the blanket, covering both her and Brittany's legs. With quiet murmurings and soft, dancing fingers they both fluttered off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Twelve: <em>Glasgow Love Theme<em> - Craig Armstrong

"So you two are in love? Soul mates, so to speak?" Jacob pressed the recording device closer to her.

"Yeah," Santana looked over at Brittany. "I'd say that's pretty accurate."

Brittany watched the entire exchange from her locker, her emotions swirling inside of her like a whirlpool. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to pull Santana out of the classroom she had walked into and kick her. She wanted to pull Santana out of the classroom she had walked into and _kiss_ her.

How could Santana do this?

Brittany ripped here eyes away from where Santana and Jacob had been standing and zipped up her backpack.

She was a sad, sad panda.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>As you can probably tell, I am a total cheater. I don't actually write each drabble through the span of the song; I totally listen to the song at least twice, if not three times while writing each drabble.

Also, I cannot even express how much I want them to do an a capella version of _The Book of Love_, especially with Santana singing the lead and Brittany harmonizing. Like, when that came up on my iPod I started freaking out because it's just so _perfect_. I highly suggest that you go and search for an a capella version of the song; I found a few good ones on YouTube, and it's pretty rad.

By the way, the book that Brittany is reading in number seven is Ridley Pearson's _The Kingdom Keepers_. It's more of a kid/preteen book but like...totes check it out because it's a series of books and they're awesome.**  
><strong>


	3. Thirteen through Eighteen

**Author's note: **Done with camp. I made it out alive.

* * *

><p>Thirteen: <em>Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel)<em> - Billy Joel

Brittany wanted to go outside because it was summer and she loved the summer sun. Santana wanted to stay inside because it was summer and she hated the summer sun (unless it was beating down on her while she tanned). Mother Nature wanted to open the sky on top of Lima and pour out buckets of water, so in the end, Santana did sort of win. It was the sort of perfect lazy, rainy day, where everything was quiet except for the sound of rain drops splattering the windows, and the overcast clouds tinted everything blue.

They stayed inside all day, occupying themselves with daytime television programs, computer games, and bowls of tomato soup. By three o'clock, they had retired Brittany's bedroom, where the windows showed a blurred view of Brittany's street flooded with rain water.

"I like the rain," Brittany commented, sitting down on her bed.

"You were complaining about it just this morning," Santana pointed out.

"I know, but I changed my mind." Brittany shrugged her shoulders and then moved to lay down, her head facing the windows. "Look, San! The raindrops are racing,"

Santana kicked off her shoes and made a lunge for the spot next to Brittany, curling up next to her with her head on the blonde's chest. "Are they?"

"Mmhm. They're going across the window. I wonder how they can do that when they don't have any legs..."

Santana didn't say anything and instead nestled closer into Brittany.

"Are you even watching?"

"Mmm, nope."

"San!"

Santana grinned, her eyes closed. "Tell me who's winning, B."

Brittany squinted her eyes as she looked closely at the windows. "Well, there's one rain drop that was all the way at the top and now it's going over the first little white line. But wait! There's another one following close behind! I think it's gonna' catch up."

Santana nodded her head against Brittany's chest, listening to her heartbeat, the rain, and the play-by-play of the racing drops.

* * *

><p>Fourteen: <em>Car Wash <em>- Rose Royce

The banner hanging up said **Glee Club Car Wash** in large, blue letters. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, it was Puck's idea to have a car wash at the beginning of the school year to gear up for the competition season.

Sam threw a sponge at Finn, who ended up getting soap on Mercedes' head, which then resulted in Rachel getting blasted with the hose, and by the end of it Puck had a bucket of soapy water dumped all over him.

In her never-ending support for the glee club, Ms. Pillsbury was the first to come by with her car. It really didn't need to be cleaned at all, but she gave Kurt a shaky smile and carefully handed the money to Tina for the cost of the wash.

Brittany jumped and clapped her hands at the prospect of scrubbing tires and windshields, and out of the corner of her eye, Santana saw Artie watch Brittany's every move as the blonde bent down to dip her yellow sponge in the bucket of soap and water.

Santana pursed her lips, walking up to the boy in her cut-off shorts and bikini top. She silently scoffed at his board shorts and white t-shirt. "Hey," she said shortly.

Artie snapped his eyes away. "Uh. Hi, Santana."

"I can see what you're doing," Santana said, crossing her arms. She lifted up her sunglasses to glare at him.

"What do you mean? I'm just sitting here with the drying towels."

"Not that, Wheels. I'm talking about Britt."

Artie fidgeted with the pieces of cloth in his hands.

"Look," Santana started tapping her foot. "That girl, with the bright pink shorts and the bright green and orange top?"

Artie glanced back over to where Brittany was, biting the inside of his cheek as she squealed, getting splashed with water by an enthusiastic Mike.

"_Mine._"

* * *

><p>Fifteen: <em>Blow Away <em>- A Fine Frenzy

"C'mon, San. Please?"

Santana crossed her arms.

"We used to play this game _all_ the time," Brittany said, getting ready to jut her bottom lip out into a pout.

Santana was defiant in her stance. They were nine-years-old, after all, and there was _no way_ she was going to play some silly game that Brittany had created when they were _eight_. That was back in third grade. They were going into fourth grade; that's upper-elementary!

"Pleaaaase?" Brittany had done it. Her blue eyes were shining in the summer sunlight and she was in full-on pout mode.

Santana looked up quickly at her best friend and sighed. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Yay!" Brittany jumped up and down excitedly. "Okay, I'll be the angel this time, and you can be the one to save me when I fall from the sky, 'kay?"

"Yeah, alright."

Brittany proceeded to climb to the top of the slide in her backyard. She slid the rubber band off of her pony tale and let her blonde hair fall to her shoulders, getting into her "angel" costume. "Ready, San?"

Santana nodded, standing at the bottom of the slide. Her dark hair fluttered slightly in the passing breeze.

Brittany sat down with her legs and front of her, and pushed herself to the top of the slide; it felt wet and slippery from the previous night's rain. She slid down faster than usual, her hair blowing behind her.

"Whoa!" Santana fell to the ground with Brittany on top of her.

"Sorry, San," Brittany grinned sheepishly.

"I told ya' we shouldn't have played this stupid game," Santana said underneath the weight of her friend.

Brittany frowned. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "But the slide was slippery so I went faster and then you couldn't catch right like you were suppose'ta."

"Whatever." Santana tried to move but Brittany was still on top of her. "Britt, can you-"

"Oh!" Brittany's frown vanished.

"What now?"

"I forgot the bubbles. That's why it didn't work out right. Duh."

She kissed Santana on the nose before jumping up and running into her house, the seat of her shorts damp. Santana pushed herself off from the ground and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sixteen: <em>Hit me Up<em> - Gia Farrell

"Okay, guys," Mr. Shuester said in the front of the choir room. "With sectionals coming up, I think it's time that we revisit our dance lessons. Hopefully this time we won't have any injuries." He gestured over to Finn and Rachel.

"Mr. Shue," Rachel's hand whipped into the air. "I think it might be best if we could have a demonstration of what it is that you would like us to do. I for one have been taking ballet lessons for years, but not everyone has been given that opportunity."

"You're right, Rachel." Mr. Shuester nodded his head. "That's why I would like Brittany to give a performance." He pointed to the blonde sitting in the back of the choir room next to Santana. "Brittany, you're probably the best dancer this school has seen, next to Mike."

Brittany shrugged. "I know. I'm awesome."

"So, would you like to lead off this lesson in dance with a performance?"

Before she could answer, Puck cut in with a smug look on his face. "Hold up, now. I think we need to get Santana out of the room before Britt shows us her moves."

"What?" Santana immediately stood up, glaring at him.

"I'm serious," Puck said. "Last time Brittany performed a dance solo, Santana almost flooded the auditorium with her drool."

"What the hell, Puck?" Santana tried lunging towards him, but Brittany and Kurt had grabbed onto her arms and pulled her back.

Mr. Shuester awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um, Brittany. Why don't you, ah, keep your performance clean, and...ah, void of anything...sexual. And Santana...try to, um...control yourself." His face was red and he avoided the gaze of any of his students.

* * *

><p>Seventeen: <em>This Land<em> - Hans Zimmer, from Disney's _The Lion King_

The room was dark and the television screen was blaring in front of them. Santana was sitting with her legs tucked underneath a pillow and with Brittany's head on her lap. She was stroking Brittany's hair absentmindedly, watching the movie she had seen countless times before.

Suddenly, Santana heard a sigh and a sniffle from the body laying on her lap. She stopped moving her hand. "Britt?"

"I'm sorry, but this part always makes my cry!"

Santana looked between the television screen and Brittany. "Why? Nothing bad or upsetting is happening; he's going back to get rid of his uncle. The scary fight scene hasn't happened yet."

"I know," Brittany said, shifting so she could wipe the tears on her face. "But it just makes me so proud that Simba's going back home that I start crying! I can't help it."

Santana opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Sometimes, she never had words for Brittany. Shaking her head, Santana leaned back into the couch, running her hand through Brittany's hair again.

* * *

><p>Eighteen: <em>I Know Where I've Been <em>- _Hairspray_, original cast

"Hey, you can do this," Brittany said, reassuring her for the umpteenth time. "You're awesome, remember?"

Santana nodded, but that didn't stop the images of red slushies and golf team uniforms from flooding her mind. She still remembered the horror stories of what Kurt had to deal with, how he was pushed into lockers and threatened; Kurt had to transfer schools because it had gotten so bad. Santana shuddered at the thought of what could happen to her.

They were now standing in front of their lockers, an awkward distance in between them. Behind closed doors, the two were, literally, inseparable. They were like any other couple, living without a care and loving with all they had. But at school, they were just friends. They could get away with the pinkie-holding in the hallways, but that was it for fear (well, Santana's fear) of anyone throwing a slushie or slamming them (her) into a locker.

"Is she really going to do it?"

Santana whirled around at the sound of a new voice. She dropped her draw and turned back to face Brittany.

"You told Porcelain?"

Brittany raised and lowered her shoulders sheepishly. "I needed to tell someone else. Besides, he can help you."

"I don't need help," Santana mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," Kurt said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "I know what you're going through. It's okay. You can do it; I've got your back."

Santana sighed and nodded, smiling, if only for Brittany's sake, as he walked down the bustling hallway. She looked across at the different groups of people, her smile falling as she saw Azimio laughing with another football player, a fresh slushie in his hand.

"Are you ready, San?" Brittany asked, adjusting her backpack.

Santana wanted to say _no_. She wanted to turn around and go back home; back to the bubble that she had created where she and Brittany could be happy without anyone else knowing. But, if Santana really thought about, Brittany wasn't happy...and neither was she. They had been sleeping together, on and off, since sophomore year. They had been a secret. Santana, for lack of a better word, had been a secret.

Azimio's cackle grew louder in her ears and Santana could vividly remember the chilly sting of the red slushie running down her face from when Korofsky had thrown one at her last year.

"San? It's okay."

Santana sucked in deeply and then let it out. "Alright. Let's go to class." She took Brittany's hand in her own, lacing their fingers, and walked down the hallway, past Azimio, past every other student that Santana couldn't care less about.

Brittany smiled. It was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So, I know the song _I Know Where I've Been_ is about racism and whatnot, but the general message, I feel, fits pretty well with Santana's coming out struggle. Also, I _really_ want Brittany/Hemo to do a cover of _Hit me Up._ And also, the music video for the song _Blow Away_ was the actual inspiration for the drabble. Okay the end.


	4. Nineteen through Twenty four

**Author's note: **These "drabbles" are starting to get so long that they could probably be stand-alone one-shots. Oh well.

* * *

><p>Nineteen: <em>Just Around the Riverbend <em>- Disney's _Pocahontas _

Brittany walked down the hallway with a frown on her face. She had been thinking a lot recently (and by recently, the past ten minutes), and that was making her confused about things and she didn't like being confused.

Still to this day, Santana always had a sad look, like a sad panda, during glee club. Santana was also dating Karofsky, which also confused Brittany because Karoksky kind of looks like a monkey and Santana's Lebanese, anyway. Brittany didn't get why Santana couldn't be happy; everyone should be happy.

She had an uncle-ling (or whatever it was called) that Santana's unhappiness had to do with Artie, and that also confused her because she couldn't remember Santana having a problem with Artie before.

Artie. Was that where all the problems started?

Brittany loved Santana, that much she was sure of; she told Santana that she loved her when they were eight and nothing had changed since. But being with Santana would be hard because she's afraid of being Lebanese (Brittany didn't understand why Santana didn't wear the shirt).

Brittany also loved Artie, or at least, that was what she was pretty sure of; he was kind and sweet and sang songs to her in front of the entire glee club. He only rolled over Lord Tubbington's tale once, and then profusely apologized while feeding the cat treats to make up for it. Santana wouldn't have cared if she hurt Lord Tubbington.

Being with Artie was easy. Being with Santana would be hard. That much Brittany had concluded, and she felt better when she came to the conclusion because that meant she could stop thinking such strenuous and confusing thoughts.

But then Artie rolled up to her locker and asked, "What's going on between you and Santana?"

Perhaps harder was better. Besides, Brittany sometimes loved a good challenge (she totally climbed to the top of that tree in fifth grade after Puckerman said she couldn't); she always loved Santana.

* * *

><p>Twenty: <em>Walk Like an Egyptian<em> - The Bangles

Santana was confident that no one else was home; she wouldn't be doing what she was currently doing if there was at least one other person in the house with her. Her father was still at the hospital and her mother was at the grocery store, or something like that (Santana didn't really pay attention when her mother said she was going out). So, she was home alone, dancing like a maniac with her iPod stuck in her jeans pocket and the ear-buds snug in her ears.

Her room was a disaster area. To say that it would need to be simply _picked up_ would be an understatement; a forklift and bulldozer would probably be needed in order to clean it up. With the confidence that she was home alone, her iPod on full blast, and her legs moving crazily to the beat of the music, Santana proceeded to clean up her room.

She would be mortified if anyone, even just her parents, saw her in this state: a pair of old jeans with her hair thrown lazily up in a pony tale and dancing like she'd never taken a lesson or been on the Cheerios.

She pranced her black-painted room, organizing clothes into piles of clean and dirty_, _and throwing around books and notepads from the past school year. Her hips swayed frantically back and forth, side to side, and she sang the lyrics to some random 80's song loudly to nobody in particular.

_Blonde waitresses take their trays,  
>They spin around and they cross the floor.<br>They've got the moves- oh whey oh!  
>You drop your drink then they bring you more... <em>

With the volume up louder than what would be considered safe, Santana didn't hear the front door unlock and open. She didn't hear her mother walk in and shout, "Mija! Estoy en casa!" She didn't hear the plastic bags get set down on the kitchen counter, or her mother add, "Brittany's here, too!"

And, of course, Santana didn't hear her own bedroom door open as a tall, blonde girl walked in.

"Hi, San!"

Santana turned around with another _oh whey oh!_, a pair of bright orange underwear that had been under her bed in her hands, and immediately dropped the garment upon seeing Brittany standing there with a giant grin on her face.

"Britt! What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Your mom let me in. I liked that dance you were doing and the song you were singing, but I thought the Egyptians were extinct."

Santana's face reddened and she pulled the hair tie out with one swift movement, running her hand through her hair to make it look more presentable. This was exactly why she needed to be alone: someone could easily walk in on her making a fool out of herself.

"Hey, wait." Brittany pointed to the brightly colored underwear on the floor. "I think that's mine."

Santana's face grew red again.

* * *

><p>Twenty-one: <em>Kiss the Girl<em> - Disney's _The Little Mermaid_

"...I know I'm gonna' be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's wedding, and I'm gonna' be anxiously waiting just like everyone else to see if their babies are Asian, too."

Santana finally smiled, loving how, through all her honesty and sincerity, Brittany could still say something so amusing.

"When they find an operation to make Artie's legs work again, I'm gonna' be there for his first steps. I love them. I love everyone in glee club, and I get to spend another year with everyone I love, so, I'm good." Brittany nodded her head as a why to say that she was finished, worrying her lips between her teeth.

Santana looked up, the question that had been nagging her mind sitting on the tip of her tongue, seeping out of her mouth before she could control it. "What about you and I?"

Brittany cocked her head to the side slightly before answering, and when she did, she responded with a shrug as if it were the easiest question in the entire world. "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world."

Santana watched as Brittany spoke, staring intently as her lips moved to form words. _It would just be so easy_. The thought of kissing Brittany had never plagued her mind more than it did now; now in the moment while Brittany spoke in such an intelligent manner, proclaiming her love and that _anything is possible_. To Santana, that meant everything. It meant that she still had a chance. It meant that not everything was lost between them.

But instead, Santana smiled, out of both happiness and relief. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's taller frame, pressing her chin against her shoulder. She could tell that Brittany was smiling, and said, "You're my best friend," receiving a "Mine, too," in return. It was easy, hugging Brittany, out in the open for anyone to see. It was just a hug. Santana wondered if kissing Brittany would be the same; easy, out there for anyone and everyone to see.

With her body pressed up against Brittany's, Santana thought about it. She thought about what would happen when they pulled apart. It would be the perfect moment, the year was ending and now was the time to get started on the next one.

But she still wasn't ready (maybe the summer break would fix that).

So Santana pulled away, smiled, held out her pinky, and said, "When did you get so smart?"

Nothing was ever easy.

* * *

><p>Twenty-two: <em>PM's Love Theme <em>- Craig Armstrong

It probably wasn't one of Santana's better ideas.

In theory, it seemed kind of awesome. Running down through the hallways, past students and dodging teachers that were yelling at her to walk just to get to Brittany's next class so she could give the girl a _real_ kiss would totally be the best way to tell the entire school, "Hey guys, I'm in love with this girl and if you have a problem with that, I'mma go all Lima Heights on yo' ass."

Except as Santana ran down the hallway with Sue Sylvester behind her yelling, "I will not tolerate this mutiny, Sandbags! You will slow down right this instant," and the entire student body staring at her, she didn't expect Lauren Zizes to be in the way, causing her to run right smack into the larger girl and ricochet off of her and land on the ground, flat on her back.

Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly), Jacob Ben Israel was the first one to come near Santana, hovering over her with a camera saying, "This picture will go great on my blog!"

"How dare you disobey me, Boobs McGee! I will be having a chat with William Shuester about your behavior and then disband the glee club because of it."

Santana didn't register what Coach Sylvester was saying. She was squinting up at the ceiling, the bright lights burning her eyes, and her lower back already felt stiff.

"San, what are you doing on the ground?" Brittany had moved next to Zizes, looking down with concern.

Santana blinked and managed to sit up. "I was, uh, trying to find you."

"Really? 'Cause I was just at my locker and you weren't there."

Definitely not one of Santana's better ideas.

* * *

><p>Twenty-three: <em>The Way You Look Tonight<em> - Frank Sinatra

Santana didn't understand why Brittany had demanded that they go on a _real_ date, a date that included nice dresses and a place other than Lima's only cheap movie theater. At least Breadstix counted as a good enough restaurant, otherwise Santana would have rethought her whole "doing the scariest thing ever and coming out just to be with Brittany" thing.

But Brittany was defiant in her need for a real date before making anything official, and Santana had conceded because, hell, she had struggled for almost a year just for this so she wasn't about to give it all up because she didn't want to go out on a date. So she mad an unnecessary reservation at Breadstix (they allowed walk-ins, after all) for Friday at seven and told Brittany that she would come round to pick her up just thirty minutes prior.

She donned a little black dress (because little black dresses were hot and being hot was her thing) and left her hair down (because Brittany loved it when her hair was down) for the occasion, and only needed to look in the mirror once before deciding that she was definitely hot enough (but then she had to go back and look again to make sure that, yes, _she was actually going out on a date with Brittany S. Pierce_).

Without even a glance, she told her mother that she was going out with Brittany and not to wait up, and was out the door before her mother could say, "Okay Mija, have fun and be safe."

The drive to Brittany's house wasn't a problem. The problem came after she pulled up next to the curb, a lot earlier than expected (she knew she should have spent more time looking at herself in the mirror). Waiting in the car would just be stupid. Santana sighed, looking at the clock and knowing that, no matter what, she was still ten minutes early.

The Pierce's had two doors leading to their house: a glass door on the outside and then a wooden door behind it. Santana looked out of the passenger-side window and saw the wooden door open. She sighed again. She quickly got out of the car, straightened her dress, and trekked up the driveway and walkway in her heels.

"Oh, Santana! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Pierce gushed, giving her a hug.

Santana gave a cordial smile and said, "It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Pierce."

Mrs. Pierce grinned. "I'm so glad you and Britt are going out,"

Santana's face grew warm and her smile faltered. Did Brittany tell her parents that they were going out, or _going out_? Because, really, there was a huge difference between the two. She hadn't thought about tell her own parents about her and Brittany, let alone about her recently discovered orientation (as if they would care; her father was always at work and her mother was too liberal for her own good). She stuttered. "Uh...yeah."

"Brittany should be down in just a minute. I think her hair was giving her troubles, or something. I told her not to use the curling iron in the bath anymore..."

Santana chuckled, clasping her hand tightly around her car keys and watching as Mrs. Pierce walked up the stairs to go check on her daughter. The rest of the house was seemingly quiet, other than the basement where she could hear a television playing an old Disney cartoon. Brittany's younger sister must be down there. Santana unclasped her hand and looked down at the jagged mark left by her keys on her palm. She flexed her hand over and over again until the indent disappeared.

"San?"

Santana immediately put her hands down at her sides and looked up. Brittany was standing at the top of the stairs with her hair in waves and a royal blue dress clinging to her body. She was looking at Santana with a cocked head and eyes that looked like they were colored in with a marker (the dress made them look so blue that Santana thought she was wearing special contact lenses).

Brittany shuffled her feet and then slowly made her way down the steps. "San," she said again.

Santana dropped her keys and her lips unconsciously parted.

She was totally okay with this _real_ date.

* * *

><p>Twenty-four:<em> Carnival <em>- Stan Kenton

"So you're like...gay now?"

Santana crossed her arms. "Yes, Puck."

"Dude..." Puck's eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly agape. "I slept with a lesbian!"

"Judging by the gel and pink dye in Quinn's hair, I wouldn't say that I'm the only one you've slept with," Santana said, her eyebrows raised poignantly.

Before Quinn could retort and defend herself, Rachel piped up by saying, "Can I just say, that as the daughter of two gay men, I am immensely proud of you Santana, for overcoming your struggles with your sexuality and for being brave enough to be who you are. Although, I am sure that I can speak for the entire club when I say that your coming out is a bit of a shock, I-"

Kurt cut her off and raised his hand into the air. "Um, actually, I am definitely not surprised."

Nearly the entire glee club, minus Santana, looked at him incredulously. "You aren't?"

"Santana, how many pairs of overalls do you own?" Kurt asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

Santana was inspecting her flawlessly manicured nails and responded with, "Four."

"See?"

"Okay, okay. So Santana's gay," Puck said, nodding his head. "But Brittany?"

Brittany, who had been sitting silently next to Santana perked her head up. "San and I have been talking with our tongues super close since we were like, fourteen, and apparently that's not normal for friends. Plus, we went shopping last week and now we have matching overalls!"

Kurt smirked. "So. Gay."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Disney songs seem to keep popping up on my shuffle.

Anyone have song requests?


End file.
